A. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to photoprotective compositions with improved absorbance and film forming abilities.
B. Background Information
Outdoor daytime activities such as swimming, fishing, exercising, landscaping, construction, children playing, etc., can expose the dermis of people participating in these activities to the damaging effects of ultraviolet (UV) exposure from both UVA and UVB radiation from the sun. Long term health effects are associated with early incidences of sunburn, and therefore, early use of photo-protective products should be encouraged for both young and older generations. Sunscreens are applied to the skin to protect the skin from the sun's ultraviolet rays that can lead to erythema (sunburn).
Sunlight or ultraviolet radiation in the UVB range has a wavelength of 290 nanometers to 320 nanometers and is known to be the primary cause of sunburn. Ultraviolet rays at a wavelength of 320 nanometers to 400 nanometers, known as UVA radiation, can cause tanning of the skin. However, in the process of doing so, the UVA rays can damage or harm the skin. UVA and UVB rays are known as ultraviolet radiation (UVR).
Aside from the immediate malady of sunburn, excessive sunlight exposure can lead to other skin disorders. For instance, prolonged exposure to the sun may lead to actinic keratosis and carcinomas. Another long-term effect of sun exposure is premature aging of the skin. This condition is characterized by skin that is wrinkled, cracked and has lost its elasticity.
It is known that the combination of organic: active ingredients providing broad spectrum photoprotection according to the 2011 United States Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) Final Rule for Very Water Resistance can provide broad spectrum coverage. There is always a need for providing better broad spectrum coverage and/or UV absorbance, Unfortunately, doing so with only the approved active ingredients in the approved ranges can prove difficult and furthermore, it can be expensive. As such, there is a need for lower cost alternatives that yield improved broad spectrum coverage and/or UV absorbance, or, in the alternative, are able to obtain the same broad spectrum coverage at a lower cost.
In addition to improved broad spectrum coverage and/or UV absorbance, there is a further need to provide for photoprotective compositions that form substantially better films and films that are substantially more durable. As one skilled in the art understands, a photoprotective composition can provide broad spectrum coverage and/or UV absorbance initially, but it will be moot if it cannot provide complete coverage by virtue of poor film formation. Film formation is significant in at least two ways (a) substantially complete and uniform film formation, and (b) maintaining the film over a period of time and through a plurality of elements/factors/disruptors.
Additionally, there is no clear and/or homogenous and/or anhydrous and/or alcohol free photoprotective composition that utilizes global regulatory body approved active agents that furthermore, are both mild to both ocular and dermal regions of the body. Aerosol and bag on valve (“BOV”) spray-type lotions are, growing segment in the photoprotection marketplace due to dispensing convenience and more effective coverage of hard to reach areas when self-applying photoprotection product. The only Tear Free/Sting Free photoprotective aerosol or BOV product available to the consumer is an opaque, water-based lotion spray that needs to be shaken before use, and the liquid sprays on as an unsightly white film on wet or dry skin.